


The one where Lena gets the girls

by CarmenSandiego (chachiguachi)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Anal, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, ReignCorp, Smut, Strap-Ons, SuperCorp, Supereigncorp, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chachiguachi/pseuds/CarmenSandiego
Summary: “Lena Luthor, you are every woman's lesbian wet dream come true. You are causing serious struggles to my self-composure. Don’t start something you can’t finish.” Lena has a smug look on her face, and with a sultry voice adds: “Thank you, darling, never had any complaints and just so you know, I would be delighted to put you out of your misery”.OR fixing season 3 my way.Yes, it will happen! - Spoiler Alert or jump to chapter 3 -
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Kara Danvers, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

There is a string quartet playing in Lena’s living room. A chef is packing her knives in the kitchen and three women are drinking wine, standing by the terrace’s railing. Kara is gazing at the city lights. By her side, Lena is turned to Sam. The brunette raises her glass to toast with Lena. 

_“I have to admit, Lena, you do know how to make a girl feel special”_ . Both sip and the blonde turns around to join them. _“Yes, Lena. The private chef was a nice touch… About the string quartet is just…” “Too much?”_ Lena interrupts. Sam places a hand on her forearm. _“It’s a bit too much, yes!”_ Sam adds jokingly. _“Well, it was actually Jess’ idea. Since the gala had to be postponed, Chef Rousseau was free for the night and on L-Corp’s payroll, and so were the musicians. They spent the afternoon at the Children’s Hospital and Jess suggested I do something selfish for once. I couldn’t fathom the idea of enjoying all this by myself.”_ Lena shrugs and smiles. _“Sorry not sorry, Luthor. Jess was right and I feel very fortunate that you invited me.”_ Sam comments and Kara nods. _“Sam’s right, Lena, it’s about time you had a night for yourself, and I also feel very grateful to be here with you two.”_

_“I wouldn’t have shared it with anyone else”_ . She looks at the musicians inside. _“Give me a minute, I’ll set them all free.”_ Lena jokes and walks in. The raven-haired woman comes back five minutes later with a new bottle of wine and refills their glasses.

_“I actually wanted to thank you both for accepting my invitation. The chef and the music, all this…”_ She motions the apartment. _“...wouldn’t mean a thing if it weren’t for the two incredibly kindhearted, dazzling, fascinating women here with me.”_

Sam gasps and giggles _“Luthor, aren't you flirtatious? Why do I have the impression we are not the first young women you try to woo?”_ . Lena smirks and motions them to go inside and take a seat on the couch. Kara goes first, Sam follows and Lena places her hand on Sam’s lower back before reaching the couch. _“You wound me, Sam! You know that both of you are the most important people in my life. I would never dare compare you with anyone else... But you are right, though. I have enjoyed the intimate company of women before with a slight difference, I've never courted anyone, nor did I have feelings for them and I care to admit I've given in to all sorts of pleasurable experiences with both women and men.”_ Lena says gazing at Sam.

_“Oh, do tell, Luthor!”._ Sam pleads while Kara is processing what Lena has just confessed, and is suddenly caught by surprise by Sam's gaze. _“Come on Kara, don't you want to know Lena's lustful darkest secrets?”_ . Sam asks her. _“That's…”_ Kara looks at Lena, who's already arching her brow and darting from Kara's lips to her wine glass... _“up to Lena to disclose”_. 

_“Oh, come on, Kara, where's your reporter spirit when you need it? I do need to hear this, please, Lena. Do you know how long it's been since I've had adult conversations not involving work? Or when was the last time I spoke about sex? Because that was with Ruby and believe me, I did not enjoy talking about sex with my own daughter, and don't even get me started on the last time I had sex... I need to live vicariously through you, so please, tell me all about it.”_ Sam insists.

_“Sam, are you really telling me you haven't had sex in a long time?” Lena asks._

_“Why would I joke about that? I won't confess for how long, but I would need at least two hands, pun intended…”_ Lena laughs and Kara giggles.

_“Sam, you are talented, incredibly smart, absolutely hilarious, utterly kind and irresistibly gorgeous. How is that even possible?!”_

Kara decides to offer her support too and touches Sam’s knee. _“Sam, you are an attractive, fascinating woman with an enormous heart. And I’m not an expert like Lena, but I would lose my sanity over those legs.”_ Lena smirks and nods in agreement.

_“Ladies, you forget that I have the biggest turnoff for a guy: I'm a mom, which you may think it's a fact that grants me at least the category of MILF, but no, it's a deadly weapon for men's libido. The best I can do, apart from being seen as a soccer mom, a soccer mom, for God's sake! Or being disgustingly objectified by white old men in executive meetings, it's the random perv in the supermarket.”_

_“Sam, you sell yourself short. And may I need to get you checked for short memory loss or haven't you heard a word of what we are saying? Or is it that you've chosen to ignore our praises because we are not your expected target audience? I never took you for a discriminating bigot.”_ Lena finishes with her tongue out, mocking Sam.

Kara is avoiding looks and comments on the matter by swallowing half of her glass of wine. 

_“Lena, please, I'm ageing all alone! I need to know how it feels to have a threesome or being spanked with a riding crop.”_ Sam retorts. Kara chokes and hits her chest, trying to appear totally fine. She gulps. 

_“Ok, Sam, first of all. You may want to reconsider what's the commonality in the situations you have listed. I won't give you a clue, but maybe try to change one significant factor and you'll get the outcome you so deserve. Secondly, about my... Encounters. I will definitely indulge your curiosity, however, let me clarify that it's been quite a long time myself. Between L-Corp and the weekly assassination attempt, I have little time myself to find a suitable partner, much less partners, and It's not that anyone would like to enjoy the company of a Luthor even if it's on masked events since my brother's genocidal mise-en-scene.”_ Sam pouts and reaches out for Lena's hands. _“Oh, honey. I'm so sorry, I never consider how difficult it must be for you. The world is missing the most amazing woman just because of her last name.”_ Lena's teary eyes brighten. Kara beams with pride and squeezes Lena, leaving her arm on the backrest. 

_“Sam is so right, Lee. You would make anyone the happiest person... Or people in this world. You are incredibly brave, caring, extremely generous, intelligent, fierce and absolutely, painfully breathtaking.”_ Kara kisses Lena's cheeks and Sam reaches out to kiss her temple. A small tear falls and Kara gently uses her thumb to take it away. Lena breathes and regains composure again. So much for a Luthor to let their guard down. Sam cups her face with her left hand, and Lena holds it, kisses it and lays their entangled hands onto her knee.

_“So... Why exactly were you interested in those topics, Sam?”_ Lena asks.

_“Call it intuition, but I have a feeling you are experienced in those fields”._ Sam asks seductively. The brunette stirs to lean on the back of the couch and turns to face Lena.

_“I don't think it would qualify as another Ph.D. Are you interested in a master class or just some friendly notes?”_

_“I'll take what I can get.”_ Sam replies, a finger around the rim of her glass. _“Now start talking!”_

_“What is it you want to know?”_ Lena stands up and leaves her wineglass, approaches her minibar and pours a scotch. She signals the drink to both women, Sam nods, and Kara shakes her head. Lena seems to be measuring her words and her movements while she approaches the couch.

_“How is it?”_ Sam moves, closing the space next to Kara, inviting Lena to sit by her side. The brunette pats the cushion and raises her brows.

_”Darling, I'm going to need you to be more meticulous and specific with your questions”._ Lena sits turning to Sam, then leans her elbow on the backrest touching her lips with her index finger. The Kryptonian is mesmerized by that and zones out.

_“Luthor, humour us, please!”_ Sam leaves her drink on the coffee table and raises both hands together, pleading. _“How do you coordinate more than one person?”_ Sam uses her fingers to enact sex positions.

_”Well…”_ Lena takes a sip. “ _That depends on the parties involved and their level of complicity and intimacy. As long as all individuals consent to the proposed acts… It's actually quite dynamic.”_ Lena rests her head on her hand and gazes at Kara, who blushes slightly.

_“Luthor, you are the worst! This is not a board meeting in which, by the way, most attendees already fantasize with you as an all-leather dominatrix.”_ The word hits Kara while distractedly looking at Lena’s outfit and blushes a bit more when she notices Lena has caught her gazing at her again. Lena smirks. _“So, do not CEO-bullshit me with that, you know what I want to know.”_

_“Unless role plays are assigned, I'm sorry to disappoint you, Sam. Free will reigns, and every encounter is different. You may get active selfless lovers, voyeuristic attendees, submissive pleasers and whatnot. And for the record.”_ Lena glances at Kara. _“I've kept leather-related activities in more private settings with only a handful of privileged individuals”._

_“Lena Luthor, I bow before thee”._ Sam bows and raises her glass. Lena lifts her chin and raises her glass to toast with Sam while glances at Kara, who hasn't said a word so far and whose fingers fidget on the backrest. Sam takes a sip and changes her tone to a more serious, inquisitive voice. “And what combination did you enjoy the most?” Sam slightly leans back and presses Kara’s front. Kara stirs and accommodates Sam.

_“Are you inquiring about the partners or practices?”_ Lena stretches her arm and reaches Kara’s hand. The blonde tenderly smiles .

_“Partners, I can pretty much figure some things out on my own.”_ Lena nods at Sam’s reply.

_“In my experience, I've found that men are mostly self-centred, even those who are generous lovers. They rush into the climax and cannot go beyond their porn fantasies. They generally can't tell the difference between rough and painful and can't stand to share the spotlight. Not to mention their slightly lower stamina and the bothersome need for extra toiletries._

_While women...”_ Lena pauses and carefully plans her words. _“...bask in all their senses, the exquisite touch…”_ She circles Kara’s hand with her fingertip testing the blonde’s reaction. _“...of soft bare skin or the rawness of a moan. There's an inherent connection and a more profound intimacy. Plus the understanding that arousal is equally or more important than climax.”_

_“I get it, I still vividly remember my time in college with the lacrosse captain. Before that, I just thought I had a lucky night if I had an orgasm, and oh god, she made sure the entire team heard me scream her name. But as much as I enjoyed that night, I don't share your enthusiasm, Luthor. There comes a moment when I do miss a guy.”_

Lena scoffs and gets her hand back to rest her head on it. She notices Kara’s lingering hand when their hands separate. “ _Please, Sam, don't tell me you're going all Freudian at me! You can't possibly ignore the fact that male parts can easily be replaced. You would actually be surprised that even cis-men rely on those sometimes. And besides, effectiveness depends on your partner's stamina and endurance. You wouldn't miss the most gifted and experienced Casanova if Supergirl was fucking you with a strap-on!”._ Kara stiffens and starts to hyperventilate without realizing she’s too close to Sam’s ear. Images flash through the blonde’s brain. Sam suddenly feels a burning heat on her nape and wonders if Kara’s the source of it or if it’s the alcohol.

_“Now, that's…”_ Sam takes some air and leans to leave her glass on the coffee table. “ _I would totally sign up for it!”_ She turns to face Kara, trying to find out what’s happening to the blonde. _“Oh, Lena! I think we need to tone down our conversation for a PG audience. Kara is strangely quiet and I'd say, painfully blushing”._

The blonde withdraws her arm from the backrest and stirs. _“Me? Pfft no... Why? Nothing... I... I just can't add to the conversation...right now. I'm good. Cool. Super cool. Not super, just cool, well it's actually very hot now. Is the central heating on? Or wow... This wine is strong, eh? I'm good just listening. You don't need to worry about me ... You may be surprised, but…”_ She feels like she is being led into a trap, and chastises herself for continuing this line of conversation without running away, but somehow can't help but fall deeper. _”I'm not a prude”._ She finishes by fiddling with her glasses and resting her elbow on the armrest.

_“Oh, aren't you, Miss Danvers?”_ Inquisitive arched brow directed at her. _“Please surprise us a little and share your own experiences on the matter at hand.”_ Lena leaves her glass on the coffee table and takes her time to enjoy the moment. _“Have you ever kissed a girl?”_

Kara’s cheeks turn slightly redder, but she’s not surprised by the question. For a brief second, she wonders if she could come up with an excuse to literally leave the room, tuning in to find an ambulance or police car to divert to and finds nothing at all. Not that she would really leave. Then she follows through. _“No... I can't say I have…”_ Lena raises her brow, a mischievous smile rising. Kara’s eyes gaze at Lena’s mouth and inadvertently touches her own lips. _“But nor can I say that I would be opposed to that”._

Lena grins widely, as a kid who's about to open a Christmas present… Her pulse starts racing and Kara smiles at the realization. _“Then, what's stopping you?”_ Lena asks suggestively, slowly leaning into Kara and over Sam. Kara’s heart skips a beat, her mouth suddenly dry. She looks into Lena’s eyes, her gaze then darts to Lena’s lips, and subconsciously Kara bites her bottom lip while getting closer to Lena’s face. 

Lena feels her blood rush in anticipation, seeing as Kara is leaning in accepting the invitation. Lena half-closes her eyes, knowing Kara is looking at her lips. The kiss is chaste, lips tentatively feeling each other’s. Lena smoothly tilts her head and brushes Kara’s lips with her tongue, asking for permission. Kara raises her left hand to Lena’s neck, and gently pulls her closer, opening her mouth and meeting Lena’s tongue. Lena's tongue slips through Kara’s lips and Kara lets her in. There is no rush in their movements, just a slow pace to savour each other’s taste. Kara’s hand strokes Lena’s cheek, and advances into Lena’s mouth. Lena shudders and Kara carefully pulls out, softly biting Lena’s bottom lip. They slowly open their eyes, and they can’t take their eyes off each other. They slightly get apart, still leaning over Sam. 

_“Oh, my god. That was so hot!”_ Sam cries out. 

_“I'm glad you enjoyed your front-row seat, Arias.”_ Lena is still fixated on Kara’s eyes, but she turns to address Sam. _“May I interest you in a VIP pass?”_

_“Are you offering, Miss Luthor? 'Cause I have to admit that I'm incredibly turned on, and jealous right now.”_ Sam is sitting up, carefully approaching Lena. 

_“Miss Arias, I would not offer anything I'm not willing to give. I'm a woman of my word.”_ Lena's left hand playfully moves up Sam's thigh as she gets closer to Lena's face, the brunette’s eyes fixed on her smeared red lips. 

Sam's kiss is urgent and rough, there's no timid sweetness to access Lena's mouth and taste her tongue. Sam grabs Lena's face with both hands, and pulls her deeper into the kiss. Someone moans, and Kara is not sure who did it. She hasn't reacted to this scene and she's so close to them that she could feel their blood rushing without her powers. Lena's right hand is burning Kara as she traces her thigh and reaches her pants’ waistline, she is tugging the blonde closer. _“Oh, Rao!”_ She mutters. She wonders for a second what Lena is trying, although her body knows exactly what Lena is suggesting... Kara is feeling the gravity pull from those bodies, but she is not giving in, uncertain of what she is supposed to do or what is supposed to happen and keeps gazing at them.

Sam breaks the kiss and takes a breath. She seizes Lena's wandering hand that has reached Sam's groin, much to Kara's astonishment. _“Lena Luthor, you are every woman's lesbian wet dream come true. You are causing serious struggles to my self-composure. Don’t start something you can’t finish.”_ Lena has a smug look on her face, and with a sultry voice adds: _“Thank you, darling, never had any complaints and just so you know, I would be delighted to put you out of your misery”._

Kara is watching the exchange as if she weren't there, except for the fact that Lena's hand is still clinging onto her waistband. She realizes Lena is staring at her, and she has been distractedly glancing at Lena's cleavage for some time now. 

Her heartbeat is racing fast, and she is cursing her powers for causing her a sensory overload. She can see, feel and hear Lena's pulse and Sam's hard breath. Then there is a new scent that sends a shiver from her spine to her core, she can sense their arousal. She realizes they don't know how much they are giving away, but she can't admit whether she wants this to stop right now or take it further herself. 

Somewhere over the dining room, a phone vibrates, Kara shudders, and Lena notices her own hand position on Kara's pants. Kara looks at her and then at her hand, and Lena hastily retreats in embarrassment. 

_“Oh my... I apologize for that. This is not appropriate behaviour. You must be thinking that all I wanted to do is lure you into my bed. I'm sorry the wine is no excuse, and neither is the fact that I jump onto the people I care for the most, the moment of weakness I crave for human touch.”_

Kara is worrying over Lena's self-deprecating ramble and leans to hold her hands. _“Lee, it's okay. You've done nothing wrong. I kissed you on my own will and with full consent, and so did Sam. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. Myself, I haven't had the time nor the attitude to think about dating again, this has been the highlight of my so-called sex life in quite some time”._

_“Honey, we totally get it, you're surrounded by extremely hot gorgeous women. You've had maybe a little over the uninhibited alcohol intake, and you've been through a barren period. But Lena, so have I, and I feel no shame in kissing you. There's nothing to forgive you for.”_

Lena sighs. _“Sometimes it's just overwhelming. Believe that if I didn't consider solicitation a shameful, despicable business model, I would have entertained the possibility of hiring an escort. With all those death threats, rebranding L-Corp, fighting Cadmus, working in the lab... I haven't had any intimate encounters in…that is really not the point. It's the lack of intimacy with another human being”_. 

Kara doesn't understand why, but that statement pierces her heart. The realization that Lena would think of that with a human and not an alien, like her. Although she knows it's a figure of speech, she can't help but feel the uneasiness. 

_“And then there's the obvious and devastating truth that no one would touch a Luthor with a ten-foot pole, regardless of what way they swing. Oh, forget it! I’m going to grab another bottle. May I offer you ladies a refill? Don't leave me alone while I wallow in my misery.”_ Lena is about to stand when Sam places a hand on her knee, and looks at her directly in her eyes. _“Miss Luthor, I would touch you so very much…”_ Lena gasps. “ _Oh_.” 

A brief tension sparks in their gaze. Lena’s knee burns. A jolt of electricity coursing both their bodies again. Kara’s ears suddenly drumming with two, or is it three? increasing heartbeats. Her senses flooded with a new flush of arousal. Her mind short-circuits in this second and her cheeks go red. Lena darts at her, blushes at the implications and Sam realizes what she has just said and continues... _“Honey, you certainly need to look at any of those mirrors of yours and turn your head when you catwalk to every room you enter anytime, and you would see that the effect, sorry to burst your little wallowing bubble, is quite the opposite. Now go grab one of the good wines you keep to yourself and please find one that can tone down Kara’s red face here”._

Kara hears her name, not quite following what was said, and releases the breath she's been holding. _”Yes, red is fine. Red, wine, that is a great idea”._

Lena walks to the kitchen, chastising herself. Sam and Kara watch her reach the cabinets when Sam turns to Kara. _“Kara, I’m sorry if I’ve made you uncomfortable”._

_“No, Sam, you haven’t… I haven’t... I don’t know what you mean”._

_“Kara… I can see the way you look at each other, how you unconsciously smile when you think no one’s looking. I didn’t mean to kiss her, I don’t know what came over me, but I just want you to know that I would never get in between you too”_ . She places a reassuring hand on Kara’s knee and the blonde covers it with hers. _“Sam, Lena and I are best friends, you would never get between us...well figuratively, because you know… You were sitting between us. And I understand why you would kiss her, I did it too! She has this...gravity. It’s hard not to be drawn to it. And she likes you, you make her happy and I can tell. It’s hard for her to let people in. I’m glad that you’re here for her too.”_

Sam tries again. _“Kara, you may haven’t seen it yet, and it’s your decision to pursue those feelings or not, but you are more than that”_.

_“More than what?”_ Lena asks in front of them, standing with an open bottle of wine and refilling their glasses. _“More than a pretty face.”_ Sam replies and scoots on the couch to leave Lena a place between them, but leaves her arm to wrap her. _“Of course she is, that's a serious understatement”._ Lena sits and leans back on Sam when she feels her arm closing in. _“Come here, you fool!”_ Sam squeezes harder and kisses Lena’s temples. Lena shuts her eyes and relaxes. Sam opens her arm inviting Kara in and she leans on Lena, her face in her crook of the neck. _“We’ve got you, Lena”_ . Sam tells her. Kara is diving her nose into Lena’s hair and softly adds _“Mm-hmm”_ , her lips slightly brushing her neck. Lena breathes hard and tries not to move. Sam’s fingertips have found a breach in her shirt. Lena is throbbing and trying to calm down. Sam notices and draws her mouth closer to Lena’s earlobe, her breathing going harder. Kara doesn’t realize she’s speaking when they hear her mutter. _“Hmm...You smell so good, Lee”_.

There is a chain reaction. Lena gasps and opens her eyes. _“Kara…_ ” and traces Sam’s thigh with her hand. Sam feels the heat rising from her core and bites Lena’s neck. Lena moans and Kara gets back to her senses. The blonde sits up and watches Sam nibbling Lena’s neck. Kara doubts for a second and meets Lena’s emerald eyes almost black, hypnotizing. The Kryptonian is leaning in, and their lips crash, an urgency in their tongues to fill the void. Lena gasps for air. Kara feels her blood rush through her veins and tunes in every sound on Lena’s body inadvertently. The blonde spots her pulse point and is reaching out.

_“Supergirl, do you copy?”_ . Her comms go off and she panics. She tries to guess if Lena has heard the call, but her eyes are closed and Sam has reached out to kiss her at that moment. The blond stands up and coughs. The kiss halts and both women look at her in hesitance. Kara stammers. _“I...don’t...I need to…you can...bathroom. I need to go to the bathroom. Don’t mind me”_. She bolts to the guest bathroom, fighting the urge to turn back.

_“No, no, no, no… darn it!”_ . She activates the comms. _“What’s the emergency, Alex?!_ ”

_“Why didn’t you pick up your phone?! I’ve been trying to reach you for an hour!”._

_“Alex, if you are using the DEO comms this better be a national emergency for Supergirl!”_

_“Of course it is! But how can I call Supergirl if she doesn’t look at her damn phone?!”_

_“Alex, what’s the emergency?!”_

_“There’s an alien going rogue by the docks, two ships have already sunk and there’s massive damage on the warehouse.”_

_“Wasn’t Guardian on call tonight? How about J’onn?”_

_“If they were enough for a 10-feet flying fire-spitting alien, I wouldn’t have called you! Gee, what’s gotten into you?!”_

_“Argh, I’m on my way!”_ The Kryptonian turns the device off. _"Why is this happening to me?!"_ Kara sighs and hits her head on the door. She leaves a dent that adds up to the frustration and hopes that Lena never finds it. She inhales and exhales, gathering the courage to face what is happening in the living room. 

As the blonde approaches the area, she is chastising herself for not being able to turn off her powers. She doesn't look at the couch and subtly floats to the door to grab her phone. 15 missed calls from Alex and another dozen messages. She is surprised a special unit has not been mobilized to find her. Kara swallows hard. She can't leave unannounced.

When she gets to the living room, she doesn't know what to do. Lena is almost straddling Sam, whose hands are grabbing Lena's thighs, closely approaching her ass. Lena's shirt is missing some buttons, revealing some black lingerie, her hands on Sam's sides. They haven't heard Kara arrive and Kara reddens at the thought that she's been standing there for a moment now watching her best friends making out. A blooming feeling of guilt and regret. 

_"I…I'm sorry, but… "_ Kara stammers. They haven't noticed her presence yet, so the blonde raises her voice. _"I'm sorry to interrupt, I…"_ Sam and Lena startle, they sit up in a rush and try to fix their clothes. _"I need to get going"_ . She motions to the phone. _"Alex has… Fell off the stairs while working and needs my help"._

_"Oh, gosh! Is she okay? Do you need my driver to get you there?"_ Lena stands up and looks for her phone. _"I can recommend you the best orthopedic surgeon in Metropolis"._ Kara is still standing by the door, keeping her distance. Lena falters and doesn't get closer. 

_"Thanks, Lena, there's no need. They arranged a car for me already, she's out of the hospital now. I'll see myself out. Please don't let me ruin the rest of your night."_ She timidly smiles. _"Bye, Lena! Bye, Sam!"_

She turns around as humanly possible and, as she closes the door, bolts into the air. 

  
\--------------  
  


_"Supergirl, you're late!"_ Kara is not in the mood to argue with her sister. 

_"I'm here now, Alex! What's the situation?"_

The blonde is floating over the docks, checking the damage and trying to locate the alien wreaking havoc. 

_"I can't locate the alien, Alex! Can you tell me where it went?"_ She asks dryly. 

_"Supergirl, there's an abnormal peak of heat 3 blocks South-East to your loca…_ " Winn is announcing when J'onn calls. _"Supergirl, we need your freeze breath now!"_

Kara flies towards J'onn location and spots the fire-spitting creature. She speeds up and stops the creature from burning Guardian, freezing it and punching it on the go. Kara helps James get up, but the alien counter attacks. Supergirl covers them with her cape and launches at the alien full speed. The impact emits a wave sound and the creature lands in the water far from them. 

_"I think we're done, Supergirl, thanks for your help. Alex, send a team to retrieve the creature. Oh, and Alex, you might want to add a helicopter, not a boat."_ J'onn salutes as he takes off to find the alien. 

_"Roger that, J'onn!.. Hey, Supergirl what's going on?"_ Alex lowers her voice. 

_"Nothing. You asked me to take down the rogue alien and now it's done. I'm going home"._ Kara takes off and reduces her speed. _"Ka… Supergirl, you've sent an alien 30 miles away with a punch, that sounds a bit excessive, don't you think?"._

_"Well… they were strong and about to crisp Guardian!"._

_"You know what? Don't talk about it now, but don't try to convince me nothing is wrong. It's late. Go home. We'll talk tomorrow"._ Alex sentences. _"Bye, Alex!"_ The Kryptonian disconnects the comms device. She's been flying around to clear her mind and now realizes she's been going back to Lena's apartment. 

She feels embarrassed for feeling the urge of checking in on her. She gets closer and tunes in. There is only one heartbeat. She scans with her x-ray vision and sees Lena's figure sleeping on her bed. 

Kara flies home, not knowing whether she feels guilty or relieved for that. She gets through the window and goes straight to the shower. A cold shower. 

The Kryptonian sits on the bed and looks at her phone, considering texting Lena goodnight. She knows the raven-haired woman is already asleep, so she lays down and goes over this unexpected night. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of awkward moments and a girls' night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite long so it's been divided in 2. This one can be called: The fluff before the smut.

Kara sighs when the elevator door opens on her floor. She has been radio silent since Saturday, trying to think and clear her head, and now she knows she can't delay speaking to Lena. She clears her throats, straightens her skirt and makes a beeline to Lena's office. 

The blonde stops by the door, timidly knocking on the doorframe to get Lena's attention. The raven-haired woman raises her eyes and beams for a second.  _ "Kara!... Come on in!" _ .  _ "Hi, Lena!.  _ The Kryptonian approaches and Lena stands up and walks around her desk, but none of them close the distance between them. 

_ "Listen…" "Lena…" _ Both speak at the same time. Kara motions Lena to speak first.  _ "Kara… I would like to apologize for putting you in a compromising situation… Jesus, I put myself in one too. You're my best friend, and I would never jeopardize our friendship for an embarrassing moment of infatuation. Please, forget that ever happened, and… I want you to know that nothing happened between me and Sam. She left soon after you did and we didn't… We didn't take it any further" _ . 

_ "Lena, you don't owe me an apology and… I don't want to put it behind us. It was… surprising… about me. It surprised me that I could… do that. My only regret is that I had to leave so unexpectedly and…I do need to apologize for not contacting you sooner. I was giving you some time, and it looks like I didn't want to see you, but it's not like that…" _ Lena seems to finally be relaxing her muscles. _ "And about Sam, you don't owe me any explanations. You are both free-consenting adults. I'm sorry if I ruined your night… Lena, I'm glad she makes you happy."  _

Lena releases the breath she has been holding.  _ "Kara, that's… Thank you! I… was giving you space too, I didn't want to pressure you anymore".  _

_ "Lena, you didn't…" _ . Kara is speaking when Eve barges in.  _ "I'm sorry to interrupt, Miss Luthor! The new network agreement has just been rejected and they're not accepting a new addendum. The deadline for approval is tomorrow." _ Eve drops several folders on the desk and leaves.  _ "Thank you, Eve!" _ . Lena stares at the door until Eve is out of sight and then glances at Kara.  _ "I'm sorry I need to get to this, but lunch later?" _ . Kara smiles and nods.  _ "Sure! That tiny deli across the street at noon?”. “Can’t wait!” _ . Lena means it and hopes that Kara knows that.

Kara is trying to keep herself busy and not think about her lunch date with Lena. It was just lunch, not a date. With Lena. After they had kissed. Twice. There is nothing to feel nervous about. They have had lunch dozens of times before. Before the clock hits 11 a.m. she has finished a draft for Snapper and done an interview for a story she is pursuing, and Supergirl has stopped one robbery, prevented a bus crash and rescued a firefighter from a collapsing building. So after she breaks a third pencil, the blonde decides to leave early. Kara takes the opportunity to enjoy some pre-lunch snacks and doodle on her notepad under the sun. She doesn't need to check the phone, Lena's heartbeat is getting closer, her pace is speeding up. Kara closes her notepad and heads to meet her, her hearing tuned into Lena. The raven-haired has stopped for a moment and answered her phone. It is a conversation with Sam. She tunes out and focuses on the surroundings. A gun is cocked. A van accelerates. The Kryptonian scans the threat.  _ "That Luthor bitch is going to pay!" _ . Her pulse rises and superspeeds. 

Lena is putting the phone in her purse when the van appears behind her. She is almost by the deli when the band accelerates and invades the sidewalk. The sound of screeching tires alerts her and when she turns back, the van is meters away. A blur wraps her and takes her off the van trajectory. The van halts and the side door opens, a gunman aiming at them. The Kryptonian pushes Lena to the ground covering her with her cape from the bullets. When she hears the van door shut, she shoots a heat vision blast at the wheels, and the vehicle crashes onto a concrete divider. Kara taps her earpiece.  _ "Alex, we need the NCPD and paramedics, someone has tried to assassinate Lena." _

_ "Oh, god, units on their way! How is she?"  _ Kara looks down at Lena, whose eyes are wide open and breathing heavily, then she notices their position. Lena is laying on her back, Kara is leaning on her elbows by the raven-haired woman's head. Lena's dress is barely covering her underwear and Kara's thigh is pressing Lena's center. Lena is watching the blonde's gaze over her body and waiting for the moment of realization. Kara is trying to calm her breath, unable to move for the fear of touching Lena any further. She considers floating and leaving Earth for good. She feels the heat from Lena's body where their skin is touching. The blonde glances at her lips, so close now and recalls their taste. Then Kara blushes. 

The panic from the near-death experience turns into amusement for Lena as the superhero keeps analyzing the situation, getting redder by the second and her gaze is glued to her lips. Lena is almost used to being threatened and saved by the Kryptonian, but they have never been so painfully close. She wets her lips inadvertently. 

_ "Miss Luthor, are you okay?" _ Kara manages to meet Lena's gaze.  _ "Never been better"  _ Lena smirks. The blonde clears her throat. _ "Miss Luthor is fine, Agent Danvers! But those thugs will need an ambulance" _ . Kara decides not to risk it and superspeeds to get up, and offers Lena a hand.  _ "Thank you, Supergirl!"  _ Lena speaks without releasing her hand.  _ "My pleasure!" _ . Kara replies to Lena's joy. "And certainly mine". Lena bites her lip and releases the blonde's hand. 

\----------

The intercom goes off at Sam's, formerly Lena's, office.  _ "Miss Arias, Miss Danvers is here to see you." "Thank you, Jess, let her… " _ . Before she finishes, the blonde is opening the door. _ "... In" _ . Sam smiles and Kara approaches the desk. She points at the door. " _ Hi! I still have Lena's clearance to her office, but I thought it would be best Jess would announce me in." _ Sam stands up and gets to the front of the desk, unsure how to greet the blonde.  _ "Hi! It's a nice surprise. I wouldn't mind visits like this, especially since you are not coming empty-handed." _ Sam points at the paper bag Kara is holding. The blonde grins and steps closer to Sam, offering her the bag.  _ "I thought you could use a break and some croissants. Also, I wanted to give you this." _ She takes a squared gift-wrapped box with lace from her purse and gives it to the brunette. 

Sam leaves the croissants bag on the desk, carefully unwraps the package and opens the box. Kara waits expectantly for Sam to take the mug. Sam realizes the mug reads 'World Hottest Mom' and bursts out in laughter. The blonde giggles.  _ "I thought it was only fair that you would have it." "I love it, Kara!"  _ Sam hugs her.  _ "It's true, you know, you are the world's hottest mom and you should be proud of that."  _ They both linger, and their faces brush when they separate.  _ "So, to what do I owe this pleasure?"  _ The brunette asks, leaving the mug on the desk and picking a croissant.  _ "I had to interview one of the lead engineers for the new alien tech division, they're developing a quantum…" _ Sam picks another piece of the croissant and motions her to stop.  _ "Sweetie, I'm not Lena. Science is not my field. I speak money." _ Kara giggles.  _ "It'll be a revolutionary MRI scan. I'm not covering the technology, but the lead is an important alien figure."  _ Sam notices Kara can't keep her eyes from the croissant and offers a piece. The blonde does not think twice and takes a bite directly from Sam's fingers. Kara hears the brunette's heart skip a beat. 

_ "Well, I'm glad you decide to stop by!" _ Sam adds.  _ "Me too!" _ Kara replies. Both women falter, a silent pause follows, and Kara is about to turn and head out.  _ "Nothing happened with Lena." _ Sam blurts, and the blonde looks back at her.  _ "Last Saturday, after you left. Nothing happened between us." "Sam… You don't..." "I wanted you to know."  _ Sam interrupts. Kara breathes in.  _ "Sam, I wouldn't be mad if it had. That's between you and Lena." _ Sam nods and smiles. Kara hugs her again.  _ "You make each other happy, you both deserve that". _ The blonde adds and leaves, waving off before closing the door behind her. 

\---------

Lena puts on her safety goggles, checks the data on her tablet once more and waits for the technician to enter the safe room and confirm the procedure. She switches on the main console and inputs a code. The mechanism in the lab room turns on. 

Alex is showing Kara their new radar system in the control room. Winn keeps interrupting to explain the technical details. 

Lena presses a button and checks her tablet, the technician nods, a dense gas fills the room and the mechanism absorbs it. Suddenly, the emergency lights and the alarm go off. 

Alex is comparing the system to their previous one. "...  _ So will we be able to locate in real… _ ". Kara zones out, she hears Lena's heart rate spikes and tunes in to listen to her. "...  _ a precision of 2 feet… _ ". 

Lena is typing commands on the console while the technician is disconnecting the system. A sudden blast destroys the safety wall and opens a hole in the wall. 

" _ Lena _ !". Kara screams and flies off. Alex looks at the control panels and notices a new signal on L-Corp.  _ "Winn, I want to know what's happening now! _ ". 

Kara accesses the lab through the hole in the wall. There is smoke and foam everywhere, she blows away the smoke and scans the room. There are two bodies laying on the floor below the debris, she pushes everything away, super speeds the technician to the ambulance arriving at the building and gets back to Lena, picks her up gently and flies away. 

Supergirl lands on the DEO central room and speeds to get Lena on a gurney at the med bay. " _ Alex _ !" Alex rushes in and sees Lena's head cut, her lab coat almost disintegrated and hardly white any longer. Part of her shirt is burnt and all of Lena is covered with a black residue and a smokey chemical smell. 

Alex is scanning for any other non-visible wounds and proceeds to clean and seal the cut on her temple and a scratch on her forearm. Kara worried pacing is the only sound in the room. Alex stares at her and the blonde stops. 

Alex is about to clean the area below her neck where the shirt burnt when Lena stirs and wakes up coughing.  _ "What? Where am… ? Supergirl!" _ .

_ "Good to see you too, Luthor! There was an explosion in your lab. You lost consciousness and got injured, Supergirl brought you here" _ . Alex informs her. 

_ "And Frank?" _ Lena sees both women confusedly staring at her.  _ "The lab technician that was with me."  _

_ "He's at the hospital. There were no major injuries." _ Supergirl replies. 

Alex motions with the gauze and points at her collarbone but Lena shakes her head, coaxing her to stop.  _ "I'm okay, Agent Danvers. I could have gone to L-Corp's medical facility. Supergirl insisted on flying me here and have you personally certifying I won't die". _ Lena says staring at Kara. Alex turns to glance at her as well. 

_ "Yeah, I agree. I think Supergirl overreacted…" _ Kara fidgets and is about to protest. " _... but we should investigate, make sure Lillian and Cadmus weren't behind this and had people waiting for you there in case you weren't blown up. This is the safest place for you."  _ Kara nods gratefully to Alex. 

_ "Agree to disagree. The safest place is my apartment after my main… well currently Sam's office, in L-Corp. You are welcome to investigate, but for once, mommy dearest is not involved. I was trying out a new air filtration system that would clear the lead in the atmosphere…". _ Kara opens wide her eyes in realization and feels a surge of love and admiration." _... And capable of being used in highly polluted environments with other heavy metals. I need to analyze what went wrong, but I feel one of the inlet valves malfunctioned and the pressure relief valve couldn't hold it. I'll probably fire the head engineer for such a reckless job. But I'm afraid this is not part of the great scheme in killing Lena Luthor."  _ Lena stands up and shales off her suit pants as she can, trying to make a point. 

Alex nods.  _ "We'll take a look anyway. We can never be too careful given your…" _

_ "Murderous family lineage? Genocidal business partners?"  _ Lena interrupts. 

_ "Your growing enemies. Lena, you have many targets on your back every day."  _

Lena relaxes at the unexpected reply. 

_ "Let me get you some clean clothes and you can use our showers if you need." _ Alex adds pointing at the state of Lena's clothes.  _ "Then Supergirl can take you home or we can get a car ready for you."  _ Alex turns to Kara and leaves to give them some privacy before Lena replies. 

" _ Agent… _ " Lena sighs and looks at Supergirl, staring at her, not at her eyes but lower. Lena looks down and sees her shirt has lost the upper button and her lace bra is showing. Lena smirks. " _ Supergirl… _ " Lena calls and breaks the hypnotizing spell. Kara meets her eyes. "...  _ Am I cleared to leave? _ ". The Kryptonian blushes and stammers.  _ "Le… Miss Luthor. Clothes. Don't you don't want some clothes to...cover you...r… clean clothes?" _ . 

_ "It'll be fine if you just drop me in my apartment. I'll manage".  _

_ "Oh, ok. Let's do it. I mean, let's fly!" _ . 

When Alex is back they are both gone. She sighs and gets back to the extra paperwork. 

Kara tries not to focus on Lena's face in the crook of her neck. Supergirl is not that familiar with her anyway. Lena has been strangely compliant with the flying ride home. No complaints before or during her flight. The Kryptonian lands softly on Lena's terrace and lets her go. " _ Thanks again, Supergirl! _ " Lena mentions, and Supergirl nods. There is a pause, and none of them leave. " _ Goodnight _ !" Lena hopes the Kryptonian takes the hint. Kara is scanning her body, making sure everything is fine and automatically responds. " _ Goodnight, Lena!" _ . Lena walks through the glass door and discards the lab coat on the floor. She turns and sees the superhero staring at her.  _ "Always a pleasure, Supergirl _ ." She whispers. The blonde raises her eyes, nods and takes off. 

  
  


\------------ 

_ “Luthor, are you naked under that trench coat?!” _ Sam scoffs and walks to Lena, already by Kara’s door. The brunette hugs her.  _ “I’m joking, but that’s a killer look, can’t wait to see what’s under that leather…”  _ Sam keeps joking, this time sticking her tongue out and Lena pushes her laughing.  _ “Should I ask if you’ve been drinking already, Miss Arias? _ ”. She’s about to knock on the door when it opens wide.  _ “Lena!” _ Kara yells and inadvertently bites her lip when she can fully admire Lena’s trench coat. Lena hugs her.  _ “Look who I found by the door!”  _ She turns her head to Sam.  _ ”Sam, hi!” _ As she is speaking to Sam, Lena slips through her arms to take off her coat. Sam gets in and hugs the Kryptonian.

_ “Luthor, you sure you came to the right dinner? I don’t think this is the fashion week luncheon” _ . Alex yells from the couch.  _ “I’ll take that as a compliment, Agent Danvers” _ . Lena retorts and turns back to hang her coat when she sees Sam and Kara standing by the door yet, staring at her. Kara reacts first. _ ”It’s a...really nice dress, Lena” _ .  _ “Luthor, you do know how to make an entrance, but I gotta say, it looks better from the rear.” _ Sam winks and starts laughing. Lena rolls her eyes.  _ “Aren’t you classy, Arias…” _ She takes the bottles out of her purse and leaves them on the countertop, turns to the stool and hangs her purse.

Kara leads Lena into the living room, placing her hand on the lower back, thumb pressed to Lena’s skin directly. Sam follows.

_ "How are you feeling? You've had a pretty rough week." _ Alex asks standing up to greet both women.  _ "It is just a scratch." _ Lena points at the little cut on her head.  _ "It'll take more than that to get rid of me." _

Alex chuckles.  _ "I would bet on that."  _

Sam takes a seat and asks Alex.  _ "And how are you? Kara told us you took a fall last week."  _ Alex glances at Kara, who is nodding and tilting her head.  _ "I'm… Fine! Yeah, that was quite a scare, but I heal fast and I don't have any pain." _ Alex replies. 

Lena sips from her wineglass and asks.  _ “What are we having for dinner?" _

_ ”Well, you have to thank me for dinner, because I got takeout from the new Nepali restaurant that opened last month. It took me quite a while to coax Kara into changing potstickers for momos.”  _ Alex replies and points at the take-out containers.

  
The evening dinner passes with all women sharing their dishes, the blonde distrustingly holding a box of momos and cheerful conversation. Once the food is gone, they take their plates to the  kitchen and start serving the drinks. Then they get back to the sitting area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, here's comes the smut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game of Never Have I Ever (and Alex is there)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the smut

_ “Well, ladies. Despite almost dying twice, there's always a silver lining. I need to share the most flattering experience I've had this week.” _ Lena begins by raising her glass and sitting on the armrest next to Kara. Sam's eyes peak with curiosity and sips, not missing a detail on Lena.  _ “I've caught our special acquaintance checking me out... Twice!”  _

Kara chuckles, Alex snorts, Sam opens her eyes in astonishment and Lena smirks.  _ “Did she?”  _ Alex inquires, raising her brows and staring at Kara.  _ “No, she did not!”  _ Kara spats at the same time she looks away. 

_ “I'm just as surprised as you. I mean, who wouldn't like to be ravished by such a breathtaking goddess?” _ Alex tries to interrupt with a low voice.  _ “Well, she’s not everybody's type.” _ And stares at Kara, who is trying to remain impassive at Lena's speech. Kara is getting redder by the moment, fiddling with her glasses and averting Alex's penetrating gaze. Sam is nodding paying attention to Lena.  _ “Surely, the sex must be mind-blowing.”  _ Alex makes a gag reflex and whispers  _ 'gross' _ knowing only Kara can hear her.  _ “All due respect. Just the mere thought of Supergirl contemplating me with any other inclination beyond professional settings is…”  _ Lena pauses to gather her thoughts and sighs. _ “Well, it does things to me. So, cheers to me! For relishing such a treat.”  _

Sam leans over Lena and raises her glass to toast.  _ “Amen, sis! A girl needs a self-esteem boost from time to time and to feel obscenely desired, from the right individuals, of course” _ . 

Alex gives a questioning look to Kara and raises her glass to the toast.  _ “Amen to that.”  _ Kara feels left suspiciously behind and raises her glass.  _ ”To hot women!” _ Alex tilts her head and smirks. 

_ “Sooo, Lena. Exactly what happened?” _ Kara stares at Alex with a pleading look now.  _ “How do you know Supergirl was checking you out?”  _

_ “Alex, why don’t you help me get some snacks in the kitchen?” _ Kara quickly adds.

_ “Sure. I think this story deserves a fresh round of drinks to enjoy.”  _ Alex smirks and stands up, following Kara into the kitchen. Kara keeps an eye on both women by the living room and lowers her voice.  _ “Alex, what are you doing?!” _

_ “Me? The right question is, what were you doing?” _

_ “I wasn’t doing anything! Lena must have misinterpreted my gestures”. _

_ “Well, I for once, I’m dying to hear all that Luthor is about to tell. Who would’ve thought about Supergirl, huh?”  _

_ “I wasn’t...I didn’t...Augh… Please don’t get Supergirl into this conversation”. _

_ “Why not? Maybe I need to keep an eye on Supergirl before I have to reach out to HR about inappropriate behaviour.” _ Alex teases. Kara turns red and Alex grabs a scotch bottle. 

_ "So, you were saying, Lena?" _ Alex encourages Lena to speak and pours the drinks. She takes a sip and sits on the armrest by her side, looking over at Kara by Lena's side. 

_ "Well, as you know. There have been some incidents this week that required our favourite caped friend to come to my rescue. Although I will argue that was necessary after the explosion at the lab…" _

_ "Lena, you were unconscious!" _ Kara complaints. Lena shakes her head and raises her index finger.  _ "I didn't require medical assistance beyond a stitch, L-Corp personnel could have assisted me. So, I've caught Supergirl feasting her eyes on my cleavage when my bra was showing …" _ . Alex is gleefully staring at Kara.  _ "I can't blame the girl, you do have a heck of a rack."  _ Sam comments and raises her glass.  _ "She was probably x-raying you...scanning for possible internal injuries."  _ Kara says fiddling with her glasses.  _ "Fair enough, but that was after being treated and once my bra was showing, and I don't think she was interested in a lingerie recommendation." _ Lena explains. 

_ "Now, that would be very surprising..." _ Alex mutters and Kara delivers an indignant look. 

_ "Anyhow, that's not the only part of my anatomy she's been checking…"  _ Lena continues with her story. 

_ "Ok, let's hear this." _ Alex mumbles. 

_ "After she dropped me in my apartment, I got inside and turned to see her staring at my ass."  _ Lena says and sips. 

_ "Definitely checking for injuries!" _ Kara raises her voice. " _ Yeah, we take it that she's our friend, Kara, but maybe, maybe, Supergirl was checking her out." _ Alex retorts. 

_ "Again, can't blame the girl."  _ Sam adds with a wink. Kara's cheeks are pinkier than usual, but she is relieved Lena has skipped the incident where they were almost grinding. 

_ "Well, this is something… Here I thought I would be the only one truly celebrating Pride, and now I found I should ask Lena to get me on L-Corp's parade float… and apparently… invite Supergirl over."  _ Alex chuckles wryly. 

_ "You seriously had no idea, Alex?!"  _ Sam asks Alex and glances at Lena. Alex shrugs and Kara feels like she is missing something. 

_ "Is it because your gaydar is malfunctioning or because you didn't find that information on my profile?" _ Lena inquires. 

Alex chuckles.  _ "Well, me…"  _ She points at herself.  _ "...having a gaydar is an understatement. And about information on you…" _

_ "Oh, please, Agent Danvers,  _ don't _ try to convince me you haven’t memorized every sketchy detail about me.”  _ Lena snaps. 

_ “I would never, Luthor. But now I’m curious about what else is missing, besides reports on… your more intimate life.”  _ Alex tries to ask casually. 

_ “Well, don’t underestimate my family’s disdain for the media and their reach on governmental branches. There is absolutely nothing that can’t be silenced or erased from public records, especially the criminal kind.”  _ Lena replies with a smirk. 

_ “Have you ever been charged with a crime, Luthor?” _ Alex asks, raising her brow.

_ “Is Agent Danvers or Alex Danvers asking? I will not disclose the circumstances for that, however, I will confess to this friendly audience…” _ Lena theatrically bows…  _ “That I did commit a felony.” _

_ “Lena Luthor, you are so full of surprises! _ Sam shouts.

_ “Lena…” _ Kara stammers.

_ “So what did you do?” _ Alex continues.

_ “Don’t try, Agent Danvers, I warned you! I don’t kiss and tell” _ . Kara’s curiosity is about to reach her mouth when Sam stands up and announces:  _ “Oh, I know how to get more information out of you, cheeky, Luthor! Kara, where are your shots glasses? I’ll get the vodka”.  _

_ “Umm… Upper-left cab…” _ Alex interrupts Kara and signals her to stay seated. _ “Let me get that, Sam!” _ . Alex stands and waves Sam off, then heads towards the kitchen stopping by Kara and laying a hand on her shoulder. “I’ll get you your special drink, too, Kara. I know you don’t like vodka”. Alex mentions and winks. 

_ “There’s no need, Alex! I can have whatever you guys are having”. _ Kara pleads.

_ “Don’t be silly, Kar!” _ Alex smirks.

_ “Great, sure, let me get it!” _ Kara fakes a smile and follows Alex into the kitchen.

_ ”Alex, what are you doing?!”  _ Kara turns to look around and lowers her voice. _ “First, you are messing with Supergirl, and now you want me to get drunk?!” _

_ “Whoa, get a grip, sis! I’m not forcing you to get drunk, but I thought since everyone is about to be a bit dizzy, it’s only fair to level the ground. Plus, Supergirl is on her free day, and so am I! And for the record, I don’t want to hear any sexual reference coming from or directed at Supergirl any more than you do. It makes me physically sick”. _

The sisters get back to the living room, with four shot glasses and both bottles, and find that Lena and Sam are sitting now on the couch. Alex takes the love seat and pours 3 shots of vodka. Kara sits on the carpet by Lena’s side, pours herself one shot, and keeps her Aldebaran rum behind the table. Lena distractedly strokes Kara's shoulder, and Kara responds by reaching with her hand and holding it, running circles with her thumb. 

_ “Sam is this what I think it is?” _ Lena asks. 

_ “You sure do, Lena. I found a loophole in your non-disclosure policy.”  _

_ “I guess that's only fair since it'll be a quid pro quo somehow.”  _

_ “That's the spirit, Luthor! Alex, why don't you start? You seem to have an idea already.”  _ Sam stirs and stretches her left arm on the backrest. Lena automatically leans back on her arm and hums. 

_ “Fine by me!”  _ Alex clears her throat.  _ “So, never have I ever used illegal drugs.”  _ She picks up her shot but doesn't drink. Both Lena and Sam down their shot. 

_ “Not even weed?!”  _ Sam retorts and rubs the back of Lena's hair. 

_ “Nuh-uh, trip to Colorado. Completely legal.”  _

_ “Sneaky… Ok, my turn.”  _ Sam refills their shots.  _ “Never have I ever had sex in public.”  _ Sam bites her lip and laughs when Lena rolls her eyes and drinks. Sam drinks after her, and Alex grins and almost chokes as she sees Kara’s glass is empty. _ “Kara!”  _ Alex shouts and turns red.  _ “When? Who? How?... Forget it, I don’t want to know.” _

_ “It’s the game, Alex. You can’t ask. And rooftops are public spaces.” _ Kara sticks her tongue out and Alex gags. Sam and Lena can’t hold their laughter. Kara kisses Lena's leg slightly above the knee and leans her head on it waiting for Lena to speak. Lena silently gasps and her heart skips a beat, Kara smiles. 

_ “I see, well… Never have I ever fantasized with Super…” _ Kara suddenly opens her eyes wide and starts to panic  _ “...man” _ . 

_ “Eww!” _ Kara voices before looking at Alex.  _ “Alex?!”  _ The blonde chastises Alex but relaxes with Lena's not-drinking response, and decides not to think why Lena wouldn't find Kal-El attractive, anyway her family feud must have taken a toll in that sense.

_ “Well, that is a surprise” _ . Lena adds.

_ “What’s that supposed to mean, Lena?” _

_ “Alex! Really?!” _ Kara continues.

_ “Hey, I agree with you!” _ Sam comments showing her empty glass and refilling the glasses. Kara's interest in Lena's previous statement is piqued and tries to find out more, especially since the ‘almost-grinding’ incident.  _ "Ahem… Never have I ever fantasized with Supergirl's suit" _ . Lena leans down to grab her shot, no one else seems to move. Alex grimaces and Kara waits for the moment Lena's finished her drink to gulp down hers. Lena's heartbeat gives her away, and not really understanding why is so exciting, Kara can't stop smiling. 

Alex refills Lena's glass staring while Kara takes care of her own.  _ "Ok, Luthor, I'll get the truth somehow. I hope I won't want to rip my eyes after this one. Never have I ever been caught having sex".  _

Lena doesn't move an inch, a smug smile on her face. Alex's jaw opens and seconds later realizes Sam and Kara have drunk.  _ "What?! What kind of joke is this? You have been caught?!" _ . Alex asks yelling, pointing at Kara.  _ "Who cau… Forget it! And you haven't?!"  _ Alex adds pointing at Lena. 

_ "Excuse me, but I value my privacy very much. I decide who I share it with and that doesn't include uninvited bystanders!"  _

_ "I have the perfect one to knock you down, Lena." _ Sam says.  _ "This one's easy, never have I ever masturbated at the workplace."  _

_ "Sam, yes, that would be too easy for you too if you'd spent 18 hours or more at work and had your own private soundproof office."  _ Kara zones out, trying to remember more details of the nights she has visited Lena while patrolling after she has heard her elevated heart rate, and wondering what would have happened if she had arrived earlier. 

Lena is about to drink.  _ "Just to be clear you have admitted to teaming up to get me drunk and overshare."  _ She downs the shot and adds: " _ Gosh, I knew my borderline alcoholism would come in handy one day”. _ Kara reacts to comfort her, stroking her calf, then leaves and comes back with a water jar and several glasses. She pours a couple and offers one to Lena, takes the other herself and resumes stroking Lena’s calf.

Sam smirks at Lena.  _ “Your life is just much more exciting, Lena. I guess it’s karma”. _

_ “I solemnly swear there are a gazillion things I haven’t done, and I don’t hear any of you talking about knitting sweaters.”  _ Lena finishes the water and leaves the glass on the coffee table, using that hand to stroke Kara’s shoulder.

Lena refills her glass, takes it and rolls her eyes. _ "You'll love this one, Danvers" _ . Both Danvers doubt who she's referring to, but Lena's looking at Alex.  _ "Never have I ever… had anal intercourse" _ . She slowly drinks while she waits for the events to unfold. 

_ "Kara, do not touch that drink!" _ Alex yells and Kara startles. Sam is not trying to hold her laughter. Alex is suddenly blushing. 

_ "Alex, what if I do need to drink? You all have!" _ Kara retorts.

Alex raises her voice inadvertently.  _ "Because I don't wanna know if or who defiled my little sister's" _ ... She suddenly realizes what she is about to say… " _ Butt _ ". She mutters. Kara doesn't know how to react to that and blushes. Lena clears her throat breaking the silence. 

_ “Agent Danvers, may I remind you that your sister is a grown woman entitled to her own sexuality, capable of making and talking about her own decisions and sex life without you hovering and patronizing her?” _ Lena leaves the glass on the coffee table, turns to Kara, reaches for her hand and grips it firmly.

_ “Kara, darling, please do not feel peer pressured or coerced to share whatever you don't feel comfortable to share with us, and under no circumstances feel the need to say anything you don't want to say for the sake of pleasing us. We would never judge you or think any less of you. Ever. You are entitled to your own life and your privacy. And if you've ever felt pressured for a second and I've made you feel uncomfortable, please, please, accept my apologies because I would never tolerate that behaviour, not from anyone and especially not from myself”.  _

_ “Thank you, Lee! I would.. I never have. I know I can trust you, Lena”.  _

_ “Jeez, Luthor, I'm glad to hear you keep jerks at bay from us. But learning that my baby sis has... Had... Or is having a fulfilling sex life… it's still my little sister talking about what she has or hasn't done or... Get done and it's very... No. Extremely uncomfortable and gross.”  _

_ “Yes, Lena! Give her a break. We were teenagers sharing a bedroom. That’s more than enough…”  _ Alex opens her eyes wide and Kara winks at Lena. _ “Are you admitting doing anything in our room while I was sleeping?!” _

_ “Pfft… I may or may not have, but don’t act so innocent. Remember that I was also there, and I have a very good hearing…” _

_ “Oh busted, Alex! Anyhow, grow up. Your baby sis certainly has. _ ” Sam adds reaching out to pad Kara’s shoulder, and Alex looks away pouring another shot and drinking it quickly, while the other women burst out in laughter. 

_ “That’s it! I’m adding you both to the list of bad influences on Kara”.  _

Kara doesn't drink, and Lena makes a mental note about that. 

_ "Ok, I think this is enough for me, ladies. I can't take another shot if I want to be able to function tomorrow and I'm not risking having any nightmares about my sister."  _ Alex stands up and approaches Sam to hug her. _ "I guess your criminal records will remain secret, Luthor" _ . She's about to hug Lena.  _ "Well, if you really must know. I was hardly 18, some boarding school girls convinced me to attend a party, and I agreed for once, trying to live the full Excelsior experience. I ended up half-naked, high on MDMA in a car… It turns out that I was the only legal adult in the car and the owner had reported it stolen. They dropped those charges immediately, it was just a rich kid's prank on his father… Nonetheless, I was charged with several misdemeanours and a felony. But you have to take my word for it, there's not a single written statement about that episode, Lillian made sure about that." _

_ "That's quite a story, Lena! Who were you in the car with?"  _

_ "Not going to happen, Agent Danvers." _ Lena hugs her goodbye.

_ “Fair enough, Luthor. Thanks for this evening...” _ She stands before them. _ “I really needed a girls’ night.” _ She waves off and Kara stands to walk her sister out, holding her by the waist. They stop by the door and Alex puts on her leather jacket.  _ "Hey, I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable, Kara. I know I'm too overprotective with you."  _

_ "I understand, Alex! It's nothing, really. But one day, if I need to torture you I know exactly how to do it". _ Kara adds comically. 

_ "I love you, sis!"  _

_ "Love you too, have a good night!".  _

_ "You too, watch out for Luthor. I don't want her perverting you".  _ She adds with her index finger pointing at the blonde’s chest.

_ "I'm a grown-up woman, I'll make sure she has my consent before she does" _ . Kara sticks her tongue out with a carefree, animated look. 

_ "Luthor, you won't get away with this!". _ Alex yells and leaves. Kara closes the door and gets back to the living room while Sam gets from the bathroom, she smiles at Kara and sits on the loveseat. 

_ "What have I done now?" _ . Lena asks. Kara sits next to Lena with legs folded under. 

_ "Alex is scared you are going to pervert me". _ Kara replies smiling. 

_ "Of course she would phrase it like that, but that's not what she's scared of" _ . 

_ "And what would that be?" _ . Kara reaches out for her missed drink and leaves it closer on the table.Then the blonde leans back on the couch stretching her arm on the backrest grazing Lena's collar bone, gazing at her neck and further below while waiting for the answer. Lena is paying attention to Kara’s gaze.  _ "She's scared you would want me to" _ . 

Sam clears her throat and smirks.  _ “Ok, I've deliberately waited for your sister to leave Kara.” _ Tilts her head while looking at Kara.  _ “So, you owe me. Big time. And someone needs to come clean about it.” _ Turns to look at Lena.  _ ”I'm taking this one for the team... Never have I ever... fucked myself thinking about you two after our… last dinner”. _ Silence. Someone gasps. Undetermined. The three women lower their gazes at their drinks, swallow hard and drink.

Sam takes a look at both women in front of her while finishing her drink and checks both shots are gone.  _ “I knew it!! You filthy Luthor I am not in the least surprised.”  _ Sam adds with a fun accusatory tone and her index finger pointing at the raven-haired woman, smirk and eyes half-shut. She then raises her voice and turns her head to look firmly at Kara.  _ “But you, Kara Danvers, you have some explaining to do. Where is that sanctity of friendship? Now we need to know everything.” _ Sam sentenced salaciously crossing her legs in a Basic Instinct reference. 

Kara chokes and blushes in all possible red tones, and both women burst out laughing. Lena gets some air and with a kind smile places her hand on Kara’s knee. 

_ “Darling, please!“  _ She comforts her.  _ “She's joking. I'm actually relieved I'm not the only one”. _

_ “Oh, you Luthor. I know there's much more you're not saying.”  _ Sam defies. 

_ “Well, I'll have you know, Miss Arias, that I've complied with the rules of this game and your statement. Hadn't it been so simplistic, perhaps you would have obtained much more information such as frequency, intensity or any other significant details in the narrative.”  _ Signature arched brow and smirk on display. Lena is speaking to Sam, her hand is still on Kara’s knee, thumb brushing circles on bare skin. Kara is dumbfounded, breathing hard and focusing on lowering her own heart rate, eyes glazing from Sam to Lena and subtly to the hand on her knee, which is slightly further from her chaste knee than before. 

_ “Oh, you filthy woman!”  _ Sam deadpans and throws a cushion at Lena, who dodges to her right leaving Kara to receive the impact on her face. Kara is caught by surprise and it's about to say something when they all burst out laughing in unison.

_ “Oh, gosh, I think we all needed that and honestly, I was worried Kara might get a stroke. Let me refill your drinks. I need something stronger for myself.”  _ Sam stands up and heads to the kitchen.  _ “Lena, where's that fine scotch you brought? I know you leave the good stuff for the end of the night.”  _ Lena, dumbfounded, turns to Kara. There's a pause and none of them speak. Lena is the first one to talk. "I think I need...I'm going to the bathroom". The raven-haired stands up, straightens her skirt and leaves. 

Lena is staring at her reflection in the mirror chastising herself.  _ "Why can't you keep it in your pants, Lena?! Is that so difficult?!" _ She washes her hands and freshens the back of her neck with cold water. 

Kara is sitting bemused with the awkward tension in the room. Sam is pouring herself a drink by the kitchen, eyes on the countertop and her heart racing. She then tunes into Lena's heartbeat, her heart pounding too, and hears Lena's self-talk.  _ "Just leave, it's the only way of not making it worse. Yeah, it's late, it won't feel weird… Ok, let's get this over with" _ . 

Lena gets to the living room and meets the blonde's eyes. The blonde stands up. She can't decipher that look, a mix of fear and confusion, but also pleading.  _ "Kara, it's la…" _ " _ Stay _ !". Kara realizes the dryness of her voice and tries again.  _ "Please, stay" _ . None of them is moving, calculating what to say next. 

_ "Lena, please, don't make her beg again. You two deserve it. I'm the one who's leaving."  _ Sam appears and kisses Lena's cheek, then approaches Kara and hugs her briefly.  _ "Bye, sweetie!" _ . Kara is paralized for a second looking at Lena, then grabs the brunette’s hand. A timid pleading look in her eyes.  _ "Do you…want to leave?"  _ She asks Sam.  _ "Don't ask me that question, Kara..." _ . Sam begs, and Kara’s eyes dart from the brunette’s hand to Lena.  _ "But, do you?" _ She asks again. Sam turns to Lena, still dumbfounded. Then takes Kara’s hand and kisses it. “I would never leave.” Sam replies with a weak smile. The blonde takes a breath and a step forward, meeting Sam’s lips. The brunette is confused and freezes. Kara senses her hesitancy and is beginning to chastise herself when Sam moves forward, grabbing her head with both hands and sliding her tongue into Kara’s mouth. Lena gasps, her mouth dries and her heart starts racing. Kara encircles Sam’s neck and gives into the kiss. 

When Sam loses her breath, she rests her forehead on Kara’s. “ _ Well, that was… _ ” Sam is saying when Lena speaks. “ _ Unexpected _ ”. Kara has a pleading, fragile look. Sam offers her hand to the raven-haired woman. Lena glances at it, then at both women in front of her, and jumps into Kara’s arms. Kara wraps her and Lena rushes to kiss her neck, then her jaw... Their lips crash and their tongues meet with hunger. One of them moans and Sam presses Lena’s back. The brunette kisses Lena’s neck and trails to her shoulder, biting her collarbone. Lena moans and the sound resonates on Kara’s core. Sam slowly lowers the straps of Lena’s dress and reaches out for the zipper. “ _ Shall I?” _ She asks in a whisper. Lena turns her head to Sam. “ _ Do what you please _ .” Her voice is  inviting and Sam unzips the dress. Lena lowers her arms to let it fall. Kara gasps, her eyes widen to take Lena’s sight in. The blonde’s focus is lost, from the raven-haired woman’s exposed breasts to the black lacy garter belt.  _ “Oh, Rao!” “Wow!” _ Kara and Sam utter at the same time. Lena is pleased with their reaction and sensually turns to Sam. Sam cannot take her eyes off Lena’s breasts, so the raven-haired woman grabs her face and kisses her. Sam opens her mouth to meet Lena’s tongue and tugs her closer by the hips. As soon as they gasp for air, Lena slowly unbuttons Sam’s shirt’s upper button.  _ “Take it off!” _ Sam commands and kisses her again. Lena rushes to unbutton the rest and Sam pushes the shirt away. Lena's hands unfasten the belt next. Sam bites her neck and Lena's skilled fingers release the brunette's pants. Sam takes them off, and Lena takes a step back to gaze at her. The raven-haired stumbles against Kara, whose automated response is to hold her waist tight and kiss her collarbone. They both relish the sight of Sam wearing a wine colour lingerie set. 

Lena's pupils dilate. _ "Miss Arias, if I didn't know better I'd say you were expecting this." _ Lena adds biting her lip. 

_ "Miss Luthor, and you are about to tell me you didn't plan for this…" _ Sam points at Lena's garter belt.  _ "Aren’t you dressed to impress?"  _

_ "More like 'dress for success'. " _ Lena retorts. 

_ "Oh, I'd say both." _ Kara adds grazing the fabric texture with her fingertips. The blonde's senses are so focused on her fingertips and Lena's heartbeats that she does not notice they are moving to the bedroom area. When Lena turns around to kiss her, she realizes where they are and the implications. Lena aims for her cheek instead and places her hands on Kara's sides.  _ "Kara, is this okay? You can say no." _ She kisses her cheek again. " _ We'll just leave if you are not comfortable." _ That surprises the blonde.  _ "I do...want to. It's just. I don't know…what to do." _ Lena smiles tenderly.  _ "It's okay. I've got you." _ Lena starts pulling up Kara's sundress when the Kryptonian follows her lead and takes it off. 

_ “Sweet Jesus!” _ Lena whispers.  _ “Holy mother of God, Kara, you’re ripped!”  _ Sam yelps and turns to Lena.  _ “Wait, you knew about this?” _ She asks pointing at the Kryptonian abs, Lena shakes her head.  _ “What? How come? Haven’t you been to the beach or the swimming pool? A spa? _ ”. Lena shakes her head again and pouts.  _ “Believe me, Sam, I’ve tried” _ . Lena replies, rolling her eyes. Kara has dropped her sundress on the floor, and is now throwing a quizzical look at them. She is about to cover herself with her arms when Lena places her hand on her chest. 

_ "I'm sorry, Kara, I… We don't mean…"  _ Lena stammers and takes a breath.  _ "You are not eye candy, Kara, and we didn't mean for you to feel uncomfortable. You are so captivating... I can hardly breathe… but that's not what I love about you. It's your heart, your immense and loving heart." _ She takes the hand off her chest and trails to her shoulder, then kisses tenderly the skin over her heart. Lena continues kissing her collarbone. Kara's eyes close and she lifts her chin. The raven-haired woman kisses her neck, then her jaw. Kara reaches for her lips, and her hands pull Lena closer. The touch of their bodies makes them shiver, and Kara slides her tongue deeper into Lena's mouth. Kara's hands travel Lena’s sides, not daring to touch any further. Lena senses her hesitation, breaks the kiss gently biting her bottom lip, and grabs the blonde’s hands. She places Kara's hands on her breasts. The blonde is mesmerized. Kara cups Lena’s breasts and brushes her nipples with her thumbs. Lena shivers and her nipples harden. The Kryptonian looks satisfied and wets her lips. She repeats her action, kneading Lena’s breasts this time, and hears a soft moan. Kara is immediately drawn to Lena’s neck. She sucks and licks, and trails down to her breasts. Lena rocks her hips at the feeling of Kara’s lips on her nipple. Sam approaches Lena from behind, pressing her front and sliding her fingers into Lena’s hands.

The blonde continues kissing her abdomen until she is kneeling and facing Lena’s underwear. Kara is breathing faster and her chest is pounding.  _ A Super kneeling before a Luthor... I bet Kal-El would not appreciate the irony _ . She thinks. She slowly unclasps one of the garter clips and lifts her chin to look at Lena, who is transfixed by the sight. Kara keeps undoing the clasps on Lena’s left leg and smoothly takes the stocking off. She proceeds meticulously with the right leg, stroking Lena’s legs on their way up until they reach the belt. Kara looks up again, this time at Sam. The brunette follows Lena’s sides with her fingertips and unfastens the belt. It drops, and Kara’s half-open mouth presses onto Lena’s panties. She does not need superpowers to feel the radiating heat or the accelerated pulse. She pulls the panties away, painfully slowly, and then kisses Lena’s core. The blonde feels a hand on her hair and prepares to give in. Lena’s tugging her up. She is about to protest when Lena kisses her and encircles her waist to reach out for her bra. In a quick movement, it is unfastened, Lena’s fingers swiftly lower the straps, and throw the piece of clothing away. Her hands trail fast to the blonde’s panties. Their kiss is hungry and open-mouthed. Lena pushes the underwear down, waits for Kara to discard it, and pushes the blonde onto the bed.

Lena falls softly on top of Kara, their legs tangled. They shiver at their first touch. Hands start moving everywhere. Lena finds a delicate spot on Kara’s neck to kiss and starts applying pressure on the blonde’s core, grinding unhurriedly. Kara closes her eyes and moans, her body rocking to meet Lena’s, her hands wrapping the raven-haired to pull her closer. Lena stops the pressure and separates her thigh. Kara whines when Lena rolls to her side, legs still tangled, mouths meeting again. Sam climbs onto the bed behind Kara, kissing her nape and following her side with her hand, pushing the blonde’s hip over Lena. Lena’s hand slips between Kara’s thighs and gently slides through her folds. Lena moans louder than Kara, feeling the wetness in her fingers. She starts rubbing Kara’s clit, listening to every twitch and moan to increase her pace. Sam’s hand travels the curve of the blonde’s ass to find her center, spreading her legs. The brunette’s middle finger teases Kara’s entrance, keeping Lena’s pace until her palm is wet and slides further, rubbing Kara’s inner lips. The Kryptonian body tenses, her hips rock harder, and she can only feel the rising wave coursing through her body. She pants in Kryptonese.  _ “Take me, please, Rao” _ and realizes she needs to focus on controlling her superpowers. She hopes they will not ask what she has just said. Kara’s vision goes blurry, and then there is only the sweet release and a primal moan. When she opens her eyes, all she can see is sapphire. Penetrating, thirsty, green eyes. Lena is straddling her, kissing her lips, her neck. Lena leans back, and Sam takes the moment to kiss her, her lips bruising. Kara stretches her arms to knead Lena’s breasts while they kiss. Sam moves behind Lena, pulling her hair to access her neck. Lena bites her lip. Sam releases her hair and strokes her sides, digging her fingers into flesh, bending Lena over Kara. The blonde’s hand reaches out between her thighs. Lena is already spread and soaked when Kara feels her core. Lena moans in her mouth and that encourages the blonde to start circling her clit. Lena’s arms loosen and she leans on her elbows. Sam’s fingers slide easily into her, announced. Her eyes widen and she moans. Sam thrusts harder, pressing her inner walls. A deep guttural moan escapes Lena’s throat. “Yes!”. Sam increases the pace gradually, as Lena moans a litany of ‘yes’ and ‘don’t stop’. Lena’s breathing becomes faster, her body tightens around Sam’s fingers and expands on Kara’s. The release comes as an eruption. She falls onto Kara, out of breath. Sam stops thrusting but does not withdraw, she softly begs: _ “Kara, keep moving slowly”.  _ The bemused blonde complies, circling as gently as she can. Lena quivers, her body tenses and she cries out in her release. 

Sam kisses her back, and smoothly pulls her fingers out and moves to lay beside Kara. The blonde holds Lena tight, kissing her forefront and rolls her to lay on her back between them. 

_ “I’ve died, haven’t I? I’ve died, and I somehow ended up in heaven.”  _ Sam traces the shape of her hips and navel with her fingers.  _ “It is heaven, but you haven’t died, Lena. You’re very much alive.” _ Lena takes Sam’s hand and kisses it.  _ “How is this even possible?”  _ She asks.  _ “I don’t think I need to get you a PowerPoint presentation to explain it, do I?” _ Sam jokes and Lena laughs freely.  _ “I honestly would love to see that!”.  _

She turns to Sam, her hands following the brunette’s sides, her eyes traveling further. Then she climbs on top of Sam, slowly kissing her. Next she crawls down her body, her eyes gazing at the brunette’s. Sam’s hip bucks in anticipation and Lena smirks. She spreads Sam’s legs and kisses her inner thigh, then bites and Sam quivers. Kara raises a hand to her abdomen and Sam looks at her. Kara leans over and kisses her, the blonde’s hand moving to her breast. Lena takes the cue and licks Sam’s entrance, teasing and flattening her tongue to meet Sam’s clit. Sam spreads her legs more, and Lena grabs her thighs to pull her closer. Kara sucks Sam's neck and the brunette moans. Lena hums and starts circling with her tongue. Sam rocks her hips, and Lena reaches her abdomen to hold her. Kara places her hand on top of Lena’s. The raven-haired woman sucks the nub smoothly, and Sam cries out.  _ ”Oh, my god, Lena!” _ . Kara lowers to suck Sam’s breasts, the brunette welcomes her with a hand in her hair pushing closer. Lena increases her pace with Sam moans, waiting for the final moment when Sam rocks harder. Lena sucks gently and Sam comes crying out. _ ”Oh, god!” _ Her body relaxes. Kara kisses her softly on the neck. Lena laps softly, staring at her.  _ “Oh, my god, Lena! That mouth…” _ Sam manages to say. Lena wipes her face and climbs onto Sam to kiss her deeply. Sam moans and Lena hums.  _ “You taste so good, Sam!” _ Lena moves aside, but rests her head on Sam’s chest. 

Kara gets up and goes to the kitchen, she downs a glass of water and picks two small water bottles. When she is back in the bedroom, she offers Sam one, who takes it while still laying.  _ "Thank you, sweetie! You are the best!" _ . Sam mentions. 

Lena sits on the edge of the bed, waiting for Kara to open it. The blonde pauses, waiting for Lena to react, opens the bottle and offers it to Lena. She does not move her hand and lifts her chin instead. Kara tilts the bottle for her to drink, and Lena gulps the content. Then wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. Kara turns to place the empty bottle on the cupboard, and when she is back facing Lena, the raven-haired woman strokes her abs. Then kisses her navel, lingering kisses and sucking her hip bones. She rests her head onto Kara's groin, and slowly gets closer to her center. She nuzzles the blonde's short hairs. She waits for a signal from Kara, and the hand stroking her hair gives her the green light. She licks her slit, taking it all. The blonde moans softly and that sends a jolt of electricity through her body. She moves her tongue around her inner lips and clit, trying to find the tune to Kara's pleasure. She flattens her tongue, and the Kryptonian grinds impulsively. Lena smirks and looks at Kara, already dishevelled, her eyes half-shut.

She tugs the blonde to the bed, coaxing her to kneel closer to the headboard, straddling her. Lena lies on her back and slides down until she is facing the blonde's core directly. Then she grabs Kara's hips and pulls her close. Kara's heart drums louder, her nostrils flare. She glances at Lena, a ravenous look meets her, and Kara acquiesces. Kara breathes in to concentrate on her powers, but when Lena licks her, she leaves a dent on the wall behind the headboard. The blonde focuses harder on a Kryptonian mantra with her eyes shut. Lena is savouring her, causing her weak moans. The raven-haired is taking her time to lick, tease and suck, building up Kara and delaying her release. The blonde's body tenses, her breath becomes irregular, and she inadvertently grinds on Lena's tongue. Kara hears a moan that did not come from her and looks to her right. Sam is staring at her, her hands frantically moving between her thighs. The sight flushes her with a new wave of arousal and moans harder. Sam reacts to the sound and comes biting her lip. Lena circles Kara’s clit, sucks gently, and a surge of ecstasy blasts through her body. “Lee!” It is all she is able to say before she drops onto the bed. 

Lena takes a lock off her out of the blonde’s face and checks that she is already worn out. She then turns to Sam and finds that the brunette is dozing off too. Lena wipes her face, grabs the comforter and tucks themselves in.

**Author's Note:**

> The story is set up on a season 3 moment when all of them are single and happy. More chapters to come soon!
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
